Percy Jackson vs CreepyPasta
by zombietaco3230
Summary: They finally arrived at the camp, don't go to sleep after this.
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V.

I jolted awake from a loud scream from outside my cabin. I ran outside to see a man standing over a body, a horrible mutilated body. He had long black, shaggy hair that fell past his shoulders. He was wearing black dress pants and an old stained hoodie, he had a large kitchen knife in his right hand. He turned and stared into my eyes. His face….it was horrible, incredibly pale he had eyes of a madman, and his smile….it was cut into his face.

"What's wrong? Am I not beautiful enough for you?" He asked.

"Wh-who are you?" I managed to choke out

"I am Jeff, oh would you look at the time. It's time for you to **Go To Sleep.**"

He lunged at me, but I was too fast. I punched him in the side of the head, which caused him to stumble. Jeff began to laugh loudly, he sliced at me and got my sword arm, left thigh, and my forehead. He kicked me square in the chest causing me to fall over, I fell unconscious.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I woke up from a knock at the door. I looked at the time…._4:30. _I walked over to the door and opened it, it was Nico.

"Follow me, its Percy." Nico explained.

As soon as we got to Percy I smiled, but he didn't react at all. He looked extremely pale.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Jeff…." Percy mumbles.

"Who is Jeff?" I ask feeling worried.

Percy looked into my eyes.

"He is nothing like any monster I have ever seen before," Percy explained "He is far worse."

"Well, there is one of him and a lot of us." Nico laughed.

He almost never laughed, but when he did it was good to hear.

"Who was killed anyway?" I ask

"Someone from the Aphrodite cabin," Chiron said as he walked into the room "I overheard you guys talking as I walked by.

After meaningless conversation I decided to go with Percy to his cabin. He explained what Jeff looked like. That's when we heard static.

_Hi everyone the author here, this is my first chapter of my very first story. I guess review it and rate it, I would feel dandy if you did. If you guys liked it I will write some more. BYE BYEEEEE._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry for the long pause in writing. There is school and family and such. So yeah, enjoy!_

Nico P.O.V.

I was surprised to see Annabeth fall face first into the floor. Percy continued to sit there and began twitching. I ran over to Annabeth and rolled her onto her back. Blood streamed from her nose and mouth.

"Get the ambrosia!" I yelled to Chiron.

Chiron ran….well, galloped out of the room. Sorry I had to say it. I stood and faced Percy I turned and slapped him across the face. He fell to the floor rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry man, I had no choice." I said quietly

He turned towards Annabeth and his eyes widened. He crawled towards her stumbling, as soon as he made it to her Chiron jumped into the room. He gave me the ambrosia and I let Percy feed it to Annabeth.

Annabeth P.O.V

I shot to my feet wiping blood from my face, thoughts raced through my head. As soon as I regained my balance I stopped completely. The static, what the Hades caused it, and the pain. Percy stood up next to me. He crushed me in the most intense hug ever.

"Percy, are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine, sit down we need to figure out what was going on." Percy explains before pushing me towards a nearby chair.

He scattered around looking out windows, doors, and sometimes running outside and yelling random curses. I looked out of a window directly behind me and saw….someone. A boy and a very tall, skinny man that had a boy wearing a mask next to him.

"Percy over here." I whisper

He quietly made his way towards me and saw the two beings, except they were closer to us now. Percy and I looked at each other in shock clearly realizing the lack of a face the suited man had. I began to notice tendrils slowly protruding from his back. The window was flung off by a tendril. The masked boy held up his hand to let the most unfitting voice possible.

" I am the Slenderman, and this is my proxy Masky we are here for and obvious reason…."

_To Be Continued…..`_

_Hey reader I hit a very bad problem….it is why the proxies and slenderman are at the camp. That means it is interaction time between us. Should it be because of territory or they are defending against Zalgo. So yeah, attacking and taking the camp or needing help against Zalgo. Until then goodbye my friends._


End file.
